the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of Disguise/Credits
Full credits for The Legend of Disguise. Logos Opening Credits DreamWorks Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios presents A Blue Sky Studios/The Stone Quarry Production A Kathleen Good Film The Legend of Disguise Closing Credits Directed by Kathleen Good Produced by Tom McGrath Chris Wedge Ted V. Miller Written by Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Screenplay by Chris Williams Gary Rydstrom Steven Spielberg Tony Leondis Amy Pascal John Lasseter Story by Gary Trousdale Chris Wedge Karey Kirkpatrick Darla K. Anderson Steven Spielberg Executive Producers Katherine Sarafian Nicholas Stoller Karey Kirkpatrick Sergio Pablos Executive Producers Tom McGrath Phil Lord Christopher Miller Larry Lawrence Director of Photography Hoyte van Hoytema Production Designer Bill Boes Edited by Don Zimmerman Costume Designer Penny Rose Music by Henry Jackman and John Powell Bill Hader Benedict Cumberbatch Bex Taylor-Klaus T.J. Miller Will Smith Tom Holland Ray Romano Jamie Chung Alan Tudyk Elizabeth Banks Elsie Fisher James Corden Animation Production by Sony Pictures Imageworks Co-Producer Carlos Saldanha Associate Producer Zack Snyder Visual Effects Supervisor Karl Edward Herbst Animation Supervisor Kevin Webb Modeling Supervisor Marvin Kim Character Setup Lead Paolo Dominici Texture Paint Lead Nicolle Cornute Sutton Effects Animation Supervisor Theodor Harris Vandernoot Character Effects Supervisor Henrik Karlsson Stereographic Supervisor Katherine Renee Jones CG Supervisors Bertrand Bry-Marfaing Jason Greenblum Nicola Lavender Jim McLean Michael Muir Music Supervisor Steven Gizicki Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Supervising Sound Editors Ethan Van der Ryn Christopher Scarabosio Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Casting by Ruth Lambert Lesley Feldman Mary Hidalgo Credits Scroll Cast Jackie Bill Hader Tom Benedict Cumberbatch Anna Bex Taylor-Klaus Fernando T.J. Miller Gary Will Smith Tom Holland Ray Romano Additional Voices Storyboard Storyboard Artists Additional Storyboard Artists Editorial Previsualization Workbook Art Department Lead Character Designers Character Designers Additional Character Designers Visual Development Artists Sony Pictures Imageworks Supervising Animators CG Supervisors Jim McLean Modeling Character Set-up Character Setup Technical Directors Brian Thompson Layout Rough Layout Artists Final Layout Artists Joseph Thomas Animation Animators Animation Production Assistant Joshua Fritchie Pipeline Lighting & Compositing Lighting and Compositing Artists Effects Animation Effects Animators Jeff Wolverton Character Effects Character Effects Artists Matte Painting Look Development Look Development Artists Jason Williams Production Production Assistants Zara Pokrandt Production Services Production Services Technicians Dan Zimmer Development Group Software Engineers Production Management Production Infrastructure Kathleen Woolery Training & Artist Development Artist Management Barry Weiss Systems Engineering Systems Engineers Scott Williams Systems Coordinator Joshua Perez Senior Management Post Production Original Dialogue Mixers ADR Loop Group Children's Loop Group ViviAnn Lee Post Production Sound Services by Music Score Choir DreamWorks Animation Executive Management President/Chief Executive Officer Christopher DeFaria Chief Operating Officer Abhijay Prakash Senior Advisor Chris Meledandri DreamWorks Animation Studio Management Studio Department Managers Studio Associate Department Manager Marie Lanza Studio Department Coordinators Iene Geller Lyvia A. Martinez Pipeline Development Production Technology Digital Supervisor for Production Technology Anthony Tyler Lead and Specialist Developers Character Development and Technology Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers Animation Technology Research & Development Vice President, Research & Development William J. Ballew Directors Managers Senior Principal & Principal Engineers Technical Leads Layout Engineers Animation & Rigging Engineers Rendering & Shading Engineers CFX & FX Engineers Lighting Engineers Production Services Engineers Media & Editorial Engineers Configuration Management Engineers Distributed Computing and Analytics Engineers Service Operations Vice President, Services Operations Mark M. Tokunaga Supervisors System Operations Asset Management Digital Resources Audio Visual Engineering Technology Management Technology Coordinators Administrative Assistants Movie Land Animation Studios Walt Disney Studios DreamWorks Animation Studio Operators Administration Business and Legal Affairs Development Facilities and Shared Services Finance and Accounting Human Resources, Recruiting and Training Marketing and Custom Animation Special Thanks Additional Thanks Soundtrack Available on Presented in association with Dentsu Inc./Fuji Television Network, Inc. Copyright © 2020 Universal Studios DreamWorks Animation LLC. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All Rights Reserved. Universal Studios Dreamworks Animation LLC and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. is the movie author and creator of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention film and all national laws giving effect thereto, and for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom of Europe. This motion picture photoplay is protected to the under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal persecution. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any film products receive it similarity movie copyright division identification payment actual consideration pursuant portrayed entirely persons, living or dead, is unintentional purely coincidental. Category:Credits